Reincarnation Mixup
by Kari4
Summary: What happens when there is a mix up and when all the FY people are reborn they all get crammed into four bodies? This. *Warning* Do NOT read on a full bladder!


I do not own FY. This is something my friends and I will do on a recording soon. Since you cannot put site links in fan fics, e-mail if you actually wanna here people do this.thank you  
  
Siobhan: 9 Suzaku-seikun~4 Hikitsu~1 Miaka~6 Mitsukake~3 Nakago~7 Nuriko~3 Tetsuya~2 Shouka~2 Subaru~3  
  
Kari: 9 Seiryuu~2 Yui~4 Tasuki~7 Miboshi~2 Soi~3 Ren~3 Suboshi~5 Tenkou~3 Emporer of Kotou~3  
  
Alayna: 10 Susano~2 Byakko~4 Tokaki~2 Hotohori~2 Tomite~4 Tomo~2 Ashitare~2 Kouji~3 Yuiren~4 Tamahome~7  
  
Serena: 8 Amiboshi/Kaika~3 Chichiri~4 Chiriko~3 Miiru~2 Genbu (sexy sexy)~3 Takiko~5 Keisuke~2 Tatara~3  
  
Miboshi: I will take over your body, once I can float again.  
  
Chiriko: Get away from my you petafiling freak!  
  
Kouji: Kock knock, who's there? It's Kouji, here to join the other Fushigi Yuugi characters in this thing. Kouji, come right in and join us. Why thank you.  
  
Miaka: Where is Tamahome?  
  
Tamahome: MIAKA!  
  
Miaka: Tamahome!  
  
Soi: Go away Priestess of Suzaku.  
  
Miaka: It's Soi!  
  
Chichiri: These bodies are very confusing, ya know.  
  
Tasuki: You're tellin me. I got the emporer of Kotou in here and that guys a freak.  
  
EOK: Quiet you.  
  
Nakago: Die!  
  
Seiryuu: You dare say die to your god?  
  
Suzaku: It's all about me.  
  
Genbu: Yes, but I am sexier. It's why they call me sexy sexy Genbu, that's TWO sexies.  
  
Yui: Wow, it's the beast gods. I can't believe it.  
  
Susano: Where is Tatara?  
  
Suboshi: Beats me.  
  
Nakago hits him  
  
Suboshi: What was that for Lord Nakago?  
  
Nakago: The body made me do it.  
  
Suboshi: I demand to know were my brother is.  
  
Miiru: I do too.  
  
Hotohori: No Miiru! I will not be sujected to you and you brother's fooling  
  
around.  
  
Tetsuya: I want to be with Yui forever, and I wanna keep my sun-glasses on always, cause...I'm Tetsuya.  
  
Tenkou: The Priestess of Seiryuu is not out at the moment. But I, Tenkou, will be a GOD! MWA HA HA HA...  
  
Tamahome: Shove it Tenkou.  
  
Nakago: Yeah dude you suck.  
  
Takiko: The beat god is consuming me!  
  
Mitsukake: I shall heal you! Heal heal heal heal heal heal heal heal heal heal heal heal heal...  
  
Takiko: Mitsukake...  
  
Mitsukake: ...heal heal heal heal heal  
  
Takiko: I'M HEALED ALREADY!  
  
Chiriko: The sqare root of the amount of times Mitsukake said heal is...  
  
Tasuki: OW! Knowledge.  
  
Nuriko: Tasuki, you're an idiot. It's too bad you can't be a pretty as me.  
  
Tasuki: Hey, at least people know MY gender.  
  
Chichiri: He's right, ya know. A lot of people question Nuriko's true gender, ya know.  
  
Nuriko: Oh can it.  
  
Yuiren: Big brother?  
  
Suboshi: I thought you were dead, child.  
  
Tamahome: Go burn in flames yo-yo boy.  
  
Amiboshi: And stop kissing me ya perve.  
  
Tatara: I have been waiting for 10 minutes, where is Susano?  
  
Tenkou: Your abilty to wait for the priestess of Byakko amazes me, but did you ever of getting your girlfriend a watch?  
  
Tatara:...no...  
  
Takiko: Has anyone even seen my eyes?  
  
Everyone else: No.  
  
Keisuke: Tamahome, you are so cool.  
  
Ashitare: Fresh meat...  
  
Keisuke: *screech like a little girl*  
  
Nakago: Down Ashitare. *makes whip sound*  
  
Tasuki: Here, have a beer.  
  
Keisuke: Thanks.  
  
Byakko: Subaru?  
  
Subaru: Yes my lord Byakko?  
  
Miaka: Dumplings! *bites her own boob*  
  
Byakko: That is...odd...  
  
Tomo: Where is my beloved Nakago?  
  
Soi: *cough* gay freak *cough*  
  
Tomo: *cough* whore *cough*  
  
Soi: I am not a whore I am a sexual technician.  
  
Ren: I know all about the Universe of the Four Gods and all people are bad.  
  
Miaka: That's not true!  
  
Tamahome: Don't throw her off the roof again!  
  
Tomite: Your arms and legs are moving in perfect sync.  
  
Shouka: Who are you talking to? Ah I have a demon! JUAN!  
  
Suzaku: Does that chick ever shut up?  
  
Byakko: I don't know Suzaku.  
  
Mitsukake: GREAT HEALING POWER!  
  
Tasuki: Here we go again.  
  
Tomite: Eat my ice arrow.  
  
Hikitsu: Stop Tomite, no one's done anything!  
  
Tomite: Oh yeah...  
  
Tasuki: Fire always beats ice.  
  
Everyone else: WE KNOW!  
  
Shouka: JUAN! JUAN!  
  
Nuriko *wispers*: Isn't the demon OUT?  
  
Miiru: Yes, but aren't you worried...about Miaka?  
  
Tamahome: Don't bite my ear!  
  
Nakago: Let me show you how I kissed her...Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome: And dont' you kiss and/or lick me blondey!  
  
Suboshi: Where are my balls?  
  
Tetsuya: In your pants?  
  
Suboshi *glare*  
  
Tomite: Oh gove it a rest yo-yo boy.  
  
Ashitare: Yeah, dat gets old.  
  
EOK: You look very nice...  
  
Chichiri: I'm really a guy in a girl's body, ya know. Get away from me.  
  
EOK: Even better...  
  
Genbu: You may not do such things to a beast god.  
  
Yui: I appologize Genbu-seikun. I am so sorry for my body's actions.  
  
Genbu: I know, it wanted me cause I am so darn sexy.  
  
Yui: Ah...right.  
  
Yuiren: I love my big brother.  
  
Miaka: Not as much as me.  
  
Yuiren: Wanna bet priest-ASS.  
  
Tamahome: Yuiren, where's you get that mouth?  
  
Yuiren: Kouji taught my how to sware likka bandit.  
  
Yui: Kouji!  
  
Kouji: WHAT?!  
  
Suzaku: That's just wrong man, teachin lil kids howda swear. Shit man that's fucked up.  
  
Chiriko: Suzaku, have you been in the ghetto again?  
  
Suzaku: ...maybe...  
  
Amiboshi: Well I hope the ebonics gives you strength and courage.  
  
Kouji: Can the strength and courage shit won't cha?  
  
Amiboshi: It is not...what you said.  
  
Tasuki: Ha, the pansy won't even swear.  
  
Takiko: Does no one care that Genbu ate me?  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
Takiko: *cries*  
  
Ren: All peole pick out who is different and immediately...  
  
Seiryuu: Really Ren, no one wants to hear your monolouge so sit down and shut up.  
  
Ren: *mumbles* Slimey fish...  
  
Byakko: well, Genbu may be the sexy god but I am the Bishonen god. Do you not see my great hair and sexy, dreamy eyes?  
  
Tokaki: Too bad you're not a cute girl with a great tush and fine thighs.  
  
Subaru: You have a tush and thigh problem!  
  
Tokaki: I do not. I am Tokaki of the Byakko Seven...I can teleport.  
  
Subaru: You know, denial is not just a river in de Egypt.  
  
Chichiri: I thought the Nile was in Egypt, ya know. Where is DaEgypt?  
  
Nakago: Down Ashitare!  
  
Susano: But I am not Ashitare, I am Susano Osugi. Tatara! TATARA!  
  
Tatara: I'll save you when you get a watch.  
  
Tenkou: Right on.  
  
Miboshi: Why can't I float damn it.  
  
Hotohori: Miboshi, your mouth is foul. You filth and foul. I am pretty.  
  
Everyone else: Riiiiight....  
  
Tasuki: Chiriko are you sick or something?  
  
Chiriko *sounding sick*: No.  
  
Tasuki: Are you sure?  
  
Chiriko: No!  
  
Tasuki: Are ya gonna puke on me?  
  
Chiriko: YES!  
  
Everyone: CHIRIKO! 


End file.
